Why My Therapist Needed Therapy
by Nissan Hoshi
Summary: Sasuke has finally gotten sick of listening to Suigetsu and Karin argue so he sends them to therapy. How bad could it posibly be for the two? SuiKarin with OOCs


This was a request from vamp-chan42( .com/ ) on DA so I hope everyone likes it.

This is my first Suigetsu/Karin one so I hope it's good! Also the person who usually edits my fanfics didn't do this one so I apologize for any grammar mistakes.

* * *

Why My Therapist Needed Therapy.

Suikarin

The apocalypse had finally come for Team Hebi. Suigetsu and Karin were finally getting along and it was beginning to make Sasuke nervous.

The whole mess had started about two weeks ago when Sasuke had gotten tired of listening to the two argue:

*Flash back*

"Oh just shut up you two!! I have had enough with you bickering constantly," Sasuke yelling looking at Karin who was holding Suigetsu in a headlock while he tried to get his executioner's blade.

"What do you mean?" Suigetsu said as he liquefied and got out of Karin's grasp. "We act this way everyday."

"Exactly! I'm tired of it, so I decided you're going to therapy."

"What?!" the two yelled.

"Yup you guys have a session tomorrow." Sasuke said leaving the room.

* * *

After a long argument with Sasuke, Suigetsu and Karin were sitting in a therapist's office waiting for the doctor to come in.

"This is all your fault. We've been stuck in here for an hour all because of you," Karin said.

"Well I do believe I've been arguing with someone, so you're just as much to blame if not more," Suigetsu commented back.

"Well-" Karin was about to yell but the therapist came in.

"Hey how are you?" she said sitting down. "I'm Dr. Kuroi and you guys are here because you have relationship issues, right?"

"We don't have a relationship," Karin corrected.

"Of course you do."

"No."

"Yes."

"No we don't."

"You do! Ok?! Now can we move on!?" Kuroi yelled.

"Fine."

"Ok so Suigetsu why don't you start." Kuroi smiled.

"Ok well that she-witch there is evil," he said pointing an accusing finger at Karin.

"Ok continue." Kuroi said leaning in curiously.

"Wait. Aren't you going to ask me how I feel about that?" Karin interrupted.

"We therapist don't really do that."

"But you always see it on TV."

"Don't believe what you see on TV."

"But-"

"Oh shut up you winy red head."

"But you have red hair too."

"But I'm not annoying now shut it!" Kuroi smacked her with her clipboard. "Ok continue Suigetsu."

"Do you see what I have to put up with every day? It's no wonder we have problems with our relationship." Suigetsu said dramatically.

"We have no relationship." Karin mumbled.

"Maybe that's your problem. Karin you don't except what you have here." Kuroi sighed. "Alright for the next week I want you to try to except your relationship more, Karin and Suigetsu you are to help her."  
"How will that help." Karin asked.

"I don't know but your time is up so I'll see you next week." Kuroi smiled and left the room

Suigetsu and Karin followed behind while glaring at each other.

* * *

The two spent the entire week glaring and avoiding one another. If they had been on a TV show when they did talk to each other the beep button would have broken.

They were now sitting in their therapist's office. She hadn't arrived yet so they were looking at opposite walls.

When Kuroi came in she was on the phone lecturing someone. "I don't care what he did; you can't push him off a cliff… now that's illegal. You can't poison him either…or him." She sighed and looked at the two on the couch. "I'll talk to you later just breathe until then." Kuroi hung up the phone.

Karin and Suigetsu stared at her as she sat down. "So how are we this week?"

"Good," they both mumbled.

"Did you work on what I suggested last week?" Kuroi asked.

"She avoided me all week doctor," Suigetsu accused with a smirk. "And when she did talk to me she only swore and yelled."

"So not true," Karin yelled.

"Now Karin is there something about Suigetsu that upsets you? Maybe that he's a man?" Dr. Kuroi asked.

"What?!"

"Are you suggesting that she doesn't like guys," Suigetsu asked.

"Do you like guys, Suigetsu?" Kuroi inquired.

"What of course not. I like girls! I like Karin!" Suigetsu yelled.

"You do?" Karin turned toward him.

"Yeah why do you think I have so much fun annoying you?"

"Oh Suigetsu I like you too."

"I'm so happy it worked out for you two. That will be $600 you can pay the receptionist on your way out," Kuroi said completely ruining the moment.

Suigetsu and Karin turned to her with blood lust in their eyes.

*Censored*

Oh poor Kuroi!

Five minutes later Karin and Suigetsu left holding hands and laughing while Dr. Kuroi lay limp on the floor. "May…" she called to the receptionist.

"Yes Doctor?" May called back.

"No more ninja patients, ok?"

"Yes doctor."

* * *

Was it good? Oh I hope so!

Alright if you liked it please review and if you didn't well review anyways it's always good to get some criticism...


End file.
